Sunset Memories
by Songwind
Summary: Chichiri and Tasuki share childhood memories when watching the sunset. FRIENDSHIP. PG for Tasuki's swearing, o' course. Please review, minna!


Sunset Memories  
By Songwind  
Notes- I got a picture of Chichiri looking at the sunset with his mask off and this idea popped into my mind. ^_^ Chichiri goes off to watch the sunset and think about things, and Tasuki follows. However, it doesn't get beyond FRIENDSHIP here. Now for the disclaimer!  
Chichiri- Ohayo no da. Songwind doesn't own anything Fushigi Yugi related na no da. (sweat drop) But she does want to brag about owning Eikoden no da.   
Me- Eh-heh.  
  
~*~  
  
"I refuse to go one more step!"  
  
"Oh, honestly no da!"  
  
"I mean it! I will not move one more step until tomorrow morning, 'Chiri. Not unless we use your cloak or your hat, of course."  
  
"I said no and I mean no, Tasuki no da. If you hadn't stopped so often on the way we'd be in town in another hour na no da." Chichiri turned and put a hand on his hip, frowning slightly at his companion. "I thought you'd be used to walking by now, no da."  
  
"I never said I was. Damn it Chichiri! What's wrong with stopping for the night? It's near sunset anyhow!" Tasuki flopped onto the ground and gestured towards the descending sun.   
  
Chichiri paused and followed Tasuki's gesture, watching the sun as it began to slowly sink on the horizon. It was now resting between two mountains in the far distance, covering said mountains in red-golden light. Finally, he sighed and looked at his friend, who was still lying on the ground stubbornly. "Fine, I suppose at this point it wouldn't hurt, no da."  
  
"Yosh!" Tasuki snapped his fingers in triumph. "Well, let's get our dinner then, 'Chiri!" He leaped to his feet and proceeded off the road towards the beginning of some woods.   
  
The blue-haired Celestial Warrior sweat-dropped even as he gave a small smile at his friend's antics. "Ne, I thought you weren't going to take another step until tomorrow, Tasuki no da," he called.  
  
Tasuki pointedly ignored him as he began the chore of picking up firewood.  
  
Chichiri shook his head slightly before glancing down at Tama-neko, who was resting on his shoulder. "Well, shall we find a good spot for a camp tonight, Tama no da?" he asked.  
  
Tama meowed and licked at his paw. The monk's smile widened as he turned his head away from the cat and looked around for an ideal camping area for the night.  
  
His head involuntarily turned towards the setting sun, and he couldn't help but stand there. He absently began scratching Tama on the head as the sky slowly faded from a fiery red to a soothing, deep blue.  
  
After a few moments, he made his way off the road to get a better look at the sight in the distance. His good eye fixed on the setting sun, it took him a moment to realize-  
  
-that he was about to fall over the edge of a cliff.  
  
"DAAAAA!"  
  
Chichiri promptly turned SD and clung to the cliff edge, while Tama showed his displeasure at this turn of events by diggings his claws into the warrior's shoulder. "Itai, no da!" Chichiri protested. Tama ignored him, clinging onto that shoulder for dear life.   
  
After a minute, Chichiri pulled himself back onto the land and breathed a sigh of relief. Tama immediately jumped onto the ground beside him, gave him an annoyed meow, and went in search of Tasuki in a huff.  
  
"Gomen no da," he called after the retreating cat, but he was yet again ignored. With a small chuckle, Chichiri peered over the cliff's edge and shuddered. "Da, that could have been unpleasant no da," he said to himself. "I should make sure I'm going to stay on land when I'm going for a better look at something, na no da."  
  
He pulled himself closer to the edge of the cliff so that one leg could dangle in midair. Chichiri closed his eye and felt a gentle breeze play with his bangs and the bit of hair he had back in a ponytail. He shook his head a little when some of the strands brushed against the back of his neck, then reached back to scratch where the hair was making him itch.  
  
The warrior glanced back over his shoulder to see if Tasuki or Tama were coming back to the road. No such luck as of yet. He closed his eye again and smiled when he could faintly make out the sounds of Tasuki as he cursed and tried to get wood together for a fire. "I just hope he doesn't use his flames on the forest if he gets too angry, na no da," he murmured. "That would be unpleasant to take care of, seeing as the past creek is two miles away." His smile widened. "Especially since Tasuki claimed not to move another inch today and he'd be the one to go get that water, no da."  
  
Another gentle breeze played with his hair, and he ran his fingers over his bangs. No matter what he did, the darned hair never straightened, even when it got soaked in rain or whenever he went swimming.   
  
Then his hand fell down to his face, where the mask was firmly set. His fingers lingered over the flexible mask for a moment, indecisive, before spreading out to take it off.  
  
Chichiri took in a deep breath as he removed the mask. It almost felt like he had been underwater for the entire day, and he'd finally come back to the surface for air. The wind felt cool and refreshing against his face as his long bangs lightly tickled his right cheek.   
  
He glanced down at the mask in his hand for a moment. Then he bowed his head and closed his good eye. The familiar rush of pain and regret came. However, this time it came slowly, drop by drop instead of like the flood that had caused the painful memories.  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes I really wish I could forget you, no da," he whispered to the sunset. "But then I would be forgetting my whole life. I'd be forgetting how I was made, and then where would I be? I'd just be another lonely soul wandering around the countryside, no da."  
  
"Oi! Chichiri! Who ya talking to?"  
  
Chichiri jumped, and felt a blush stain his cheeks at being so startled. "No one, Tasuki," he replied.   
  
He heard Tasuki drop something on the ground a few feet away, and smiled a little when he heard the bandit curse. He had probably dropped the wood on his own foot. Then he heard footsteps. Quickly he glanced at the mask, wondering for a second whether he should put it back on or not.  
  
/That's ridiculous, no da. Tasuki's my friend- why should I be so self-conscious about it when he's seen the- the scar- as often as the others have, if not more?/ The monk slightly shook his head before stuffing the mask into his shirt.  
  
Tasuki stood beside him now, peering at the sunset. "Whew! Ain't never seen a better spot for watchin' paint dry, eh 'Chiri?"  
  
"There's no paint for miles, no da," Chichiri began innocently.  
  
The bandit smacked him on the head lightly. "Baka. I was joking."  
  
"I knew that, no da."  
  
"Yeah right." Tasuki gave his friend a grin before returning his attention to the sunset. "So, ah... nice view."  
  
"Yeah, no da."  
  
There was a long silence, though it wasn't awkward like Chichiri had expected. Usually Tasuki got on his case every time he took off his mask. He would demand to know what was wrong, why the hell Chichiri looked so sad when he did it, and so on. But now, all Tasuki did was stand there, staring at the sunset and grinning cheerfully.  
  
Chichiri glanced away from his friend and returned his gaze to the sunset. The sky was filled with fading golds and auburn colors, and further from the sun most of the horizon was now fading from violet into darker hues of blue. It was truly a peaceful sight to behold. Chichiri sighed and leaned back on his elbows for a moment, enjoying the quiet.  
  
After a few minutes, Chichiri glanced at his friend again. "Ne, Tasuki no da. Are you going to stand there all night no da?"  
  
"Eh? Hey, you were sitting there. I don't see you working," Tasuki replied.   
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you were going to sit down no da." Chichiri gave his friend a small grin. "After all, you were the one who wanted to stop because he couldn't take another step today no da."  
  
"Oh yeah, I did." Tasuki immediately plopped on the ground, crossing his legs. He stretched his arms lazily over his head for a long moment. "So you watch this every day or what?"  
  
"I haven't for a long time no da."  
  
"Why not? You seem the type to like romantic stuff."  
  
Chichiri stiffened at the word 'romantic', and Tasuki spotted his friend's discomfort.  
  
"Jeez, 'Chiri, I didn't mean it like that. I mean you seem the type to like poetic shit an' all that." He gestured at the sunset. "So what, you like sunrise too?"  
  
"I always preferred sunrise, actually no da," Chichiri said. "I just never really have a good place to go and watch it no da."  
  
"Ha! See, I knew ya liked this kinda stuff." Tasuki pounded himself on the chest.  
  
"I don't see you as a romantic, no da," Chichiri remarked.  
  
"Eh, well, I thought you were watching someONE as opposed to someTHING, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to look, ya know?" Tasuki gave his friend one of his fanged grins.  
  
Chichiri raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did you think I was watching, no da? There's no one around for miles, you know that no da."  
  
"Hey, doesn't hurt to hope, eh?"   
  
"Tasuki, sometimes I wonder about you no da."  
  
The fiery-haired bandit gave a laugh and clapped his friend on the shoulder, startling Chichiri. "Ne, you're lightening up."  
  
"It's been a peaceful day, no da." Then Chichiri shot Tasuki a pointed look. "Whenever a certain bandit wasn't complaining about walking, that is no da. I warned you I like to move around na no da."  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't say how MUCH." Tasuki lay back with a groan. "Come on, I like to move around. I don't mind a mile or two a day, but damn! Eight miles a day?! Nine?! How can you stand that?"  
  
"I've had practice, no da," Chichiri said quietly.   
  
"How much?" Tasuki questioned.  
  
"At least six years of it no da."  
  
"Wasn't six years ago when you-" Tasuki stopped at the flash of pain on Chichiri's face. "Er, you met that ugly sand witch?"  
  
Chichiri relaxed. "She has a name, you know no da. And you don't get any further in her favor by calling her such things, na no da."  
  
"Hell, 'Chiri, I'm only telling the truth."  
  
The monk shook his head. "If that gives you comfort, Tasuki, you are welcome to say so no da."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tasuki demanded, poking his friend on the arm.  
  
Chichiri smiled. "Exactly what I said no da. Well, should we get a fire started no da?" He rolled to one side, getting ready to stand again.  
  
"Well... ano..."  
  
The monk turned back to see Tasuki still lying on the ground, looking mildly embarrassed. "What is it, Tasuki?"  
  
"I dunno why, but this stuff is actually kinda nice," the bandit confessed. He gestured at the fading light in the skies. "Actually, I used to do it when I was little. Kinda got a nostalgic feeling hitting me in the gut right now. Mind if I watch a while longer?"  
  
Chichiri raised an eyebrow at the bandit before settling into a comfortable position again. "As you wish, no da. I'll watch with you no da."  
  
"Arigatou."   
  
There was another long silence, again a comfortable one. A slightly stronger breeze blew through the warrior's hair, as they lay on the cliff's edge and watched the sun set.  
  
Finally, Tasuki exclaimed, "There!"  
  
"Da?!" Chichiri jumped again. "What is it no da?"  
  
Tasuki pointed triumphantly at the sky. "There's the first star, 'Chiri!"  
  
Chichiri followed his friend's line of sight and saw, indeed, the first star in the sky. "So it is, na no da. You're good at this, no da." Then he grinned. "But I see the second one already, no da."  
  
"Where? Where? Ha! Found it! And I found the third one too! Beat that!" Tasuki pointed at the respective stars and stuck out his tongue.  
  
The monk's smile widened. "I see the fourth and fifth stars already. You're too slow for me, Tasuki no da."  
  
"What? No you don't!" Chichiri dodged another poke from his friend.  
  
"I do too, no da. Right there!" The blue-haired monk pointed out the stars.  
  
"What?! Er, well... ano... just shut up!"  
  
Chichiri gave a soft chuckle. "And I see the sixth one too... ne, Tasuki, I can see one of the constellations already!"  
  
"Yeah right," Tasuki muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
They were silent for another moment, and Chichiri heaved a sigh of content. Then he found himself asking, "So you've done this before no da? That's sort of surprising no da."  
  
"Well, where else can a guy escape from his house but to the outdoors?" Tasuki retorted.  
  
"True no da. But I figured at that point you already had a little gang to lead around no da."  
  
"Nah. Back then I was just a follower, to tell ya the truth." Tasuki scratched the back of his head for a moment. "Kinda convenient only having to follow orders, but kinda annoying too. The leader was such a smartass and a loudmouth."  
  
"Hmm. For some reason that sounds very familiar, no da. DA!" Chichiri rubbed his head where a bump was forming. "Itai, no da," he protested as Tasuki removed his tessen from the monk's head.  
  
Tasuki ignored him. "Anyway... yeah, I loved it then. I made up my own constellations back then. Can't remember half of the damned things now, but..." The bandit shook himself. "What about you?"  
  
Chichiri felt the familiar painful memories tug at his heart and his mind, but for once pushed them aside. Instead, he forced himself to search through the happier memories. The cheerful times, when he was too young to comprehend anything more than the love of friendship and how fun it was to be with Hikou and Kouran. "We were a small gang. We caused a few small problems in our town no da."  
  
"Really?" Tasuki made his voice carefully noncommittal. He knew he was walking on dangerous ground and didn't want to push his friend into anything painful.  
  
"Yeah. One time Hikou's mother made sweetmeats and told him not to let his hands anywhere near them." Chichiri smiled faintly. "So naturally my friend decided to take that literally. He told us that we could take them, he just couldn't physically touch the sweetmeats with his hands. So we stuffed some in his mouth and grabbed more for ourselves. We made ourselves quite sick, na no da." He chuckled and shook his head, slightly bowing his head. "Hikou's mother was angry at first. Then she thought it was funny. After all, Hikou never touched the sweetmeats with his own hands, just like she told him not to no da."  
  
Tasuki chuckled. "Hah, that's nothing. Once I got tired of my sisters cooing over their own hair so I sneaked into my oldest sister's room and cut half her hair off."  
  
"You didn't no da!" Chichiri said, a laugh bubbling in his throat. "That's so mean, no da!"  
  
"It was, but it was funny the next morning," Tasuki agreed. "Even when... even when she went after ME with the knife when she found out I did it, it was fun."   
  
"Did she get her revenge no da?" Chichiri questioned.   
  
"She thought so. She made me cook the next few meals and stay inside all the time. Joke's on her, though. I ate all o' the sweetmeats in the house and burned the food completely."  
  
Both men laughed at this. Then Chichiri looked up at the sky and his eye widened. "Ne, Tasuki! It's really dark! We have to get our fire going now or never no da!" He started to stand up.  
  
"Alright, alright," Tasuki groused. He too sat up. "Ne, 'Chiri... this was kinda fun."  
  
Chichiri paused. "It was," he agreed.  
  
"Well... are ya gonna watch the sunrise tomorrow?"  
  
The monk nodded. Then with a smile, he asked, "Would you like me to wake you early to watch it, Tasuki?"  
  
Tasuki grinned. "Sure. Why the hell not. Then I'll have something else to complain about on the way to town."  
  
Chichiri grinned back. "It's a deal then. Tomorrow you can watch the sunrise with me."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
~*~  
  
Well, there ya go. ^_^ Isn't it funny how you can come up with whole little stories after just looking at something like a picture? Anyway, I think I may have made Tasuki and Chichiri slightly outta character, but I hope you enjoyed this anyway. Please review and let me know, okay? Thanks! (waves) 


End file.
